


鼠人

by SchneeSnow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: 新闻称同性双亲的小鼠诞生并得以成长（只是双母亲的小鼠可以成年，而且有缺陷。双父亲的还活不长。）我们来讲一个实验室的故事吧？





	鼠人

**Author's Note:**

> 【大型OOC！慎入！】  
> 【变态的设定！慎入！】  
> 【变态的团！慎入】  
> 【兵也有点精神问题吧。。。慎入！】

它可真小。埃尔文想。  
57号把自己藏在垫料里，呼呼大睡。仿佛一个不知烦忧、还没成年的人类。  
埃尔文扒开那堆稻草，把这小小的实验品拎出来，想不到它还挺沉。"你倒是不害怕。"  
谁会害怕呢？它们一个一个都不怕。这里有吃有喝，冷暖适宜，研究员甚至会安排它们交配以缓和情动，有幸怀孕的雌性还会享有独立舒适的繁育笼房。  
它们乐得其中，简直要忘记自己曾经是人。  
它突然挣开埃尔文的手，给了他一肘击。很疼。  
凶狠，强壮有力。并且跑起来飞快。  
尽管双手被绑，脚上挂着镣铐，57号一路躲躲藏藏从实验员们的脚边逃到了紧闭的门口，迎来从背后给予自己的一棍电击。  
"又是它。"同事将它翻过身来，对准膝盖踩了几脚，"这是个刺儿头，跑了好几次。"好似有几声轻微的"喀嚓"从他脚下传出。"一不留神把它也运过来了。太不好抓，可能做什么都不行。我带出去销毁吧。"  
"不用。"埃尔文蹲下来在它身上检查。完好的实验品，除外开始红肿的膝盖，没有伤痕和缺损。皮肤白皙黑发鲜亮，骨与肉厚实匀称。年轻的研究员一寸寸地轻抚摸索，掌心略过它昏迷前拧紧的眉眼，隔着橡胶手套却被睫毛搔得有些痒。之前再怎么气势汹汹，现在不也被当做尘埃般的死物。一件精致的死物，鼻尖比嘴唇硬朗，又比下巴柔软。埃尔文剥开它软和的嘴唇，看到舌红齿白，湿润和尖利。能想象它舔舐和啃咬的样子。  
"很漂亮。肌肉和毛发很漂亮。很有活力。"他说。  
"不用销毁，留给我一起养着吧。多谢。"  
它嘴里会有什么？  
它把什么东西舔湿又把什么吞下，叼着什么轻轻撕磨。  
膨化饲料，当然是膨化饲料。  
埃尔文把这小东西运回笼房。不能抱着它，实验品而已，怎么能抱着，反抗的实验品就更加不能。他将57号连推带扯搬上推车，一边推向笼房一边打量，头一次遇见精力旺盛能暴力反抗的实验品，他可要认真仔细看个清楚。  
顺着脖颈肩胛从背脊看去，看沿途的肌肤，看那之下埋着凸起和凹下的骨头，看到一左一右两座耸立的臀峰，视线从双丘间的股沟流淌。又流过大腿和小腿，它们跑起来爆发有力，扛起来也轻而易举。双脚不大，刚刚跑得脏兮兮，埃尔文不再看，反而又视线上游，在大腿与屁股之间流连。  
和人类一样。  
他终于摸到那一块区域的肉感，紧实，比一般的人还要更加紧实。埃尔文把它从推车上卸在地面，翻过身体继续查看。  
锁骨高耸，肋骨如阶梯，两朵粉红的乳晕与乳头盛开其上，诱人采撷，埃尔文摸了又摸揉了又揉，心中感叹手套影响了触感。只好一路向下到达脐窝，再落入漆黑的湿地草丛。  
公的。雄性。  
它在昏迷中柔弱可欺，被人捉住了要害也依旧软趴趴的。  
不再是人类，不在是了。  
进入这座实验牢笼便一头堕落温饱柔乡，无忧无虑，因为再无名无命。  
埃尔文在它松软闭合的粉嫩肛门前住了手，突然口渴，他要出去喝完那杯冷透的咖啡。

C57号醒过来时，右臂已经被墨标刺上了编号。C53号缩在它身边睡着，54、55和56挣着抢夺栏杆外的饲料，听见它起身后只露出一瞥虎视眈眈，但食以为天，又转回去大口啃咬。发觉自己双膝疼痛的57慢慢吞吞走到它们身边饮水，打过响亮的嗝后挤开正在咀嚼的同伴，56号还没咽下嘴里的东西便被一把扔在后墙上。新来的夺食者开始在笼内暴力抢占。  
等埃尔文发现时，最后那一笼中伤者过半，57号踢开缩成一团的53，独自占了大半领地，且把当日的饲料吃个精光。  
这还得了。  
多出来的刺儿头果然不能与其他同笼。笼门打开时它凶猛地冲向埃尔文，被扭着胳膊按在地面制服了。  
57号分得新的单独一笼，忍着膝盖的新疼痛，注视实验员在对面费尽心思抓住暴躁逃窜的伤患，一点点清创包扎又擦掉血迹，最后添满新的饲料和水。  
"你可真是难搞。"他在笼外对它说，"是发情了吗？"  
当然不是，他明知不是。  
笼门打开，埃尔文拿进一瓶没开封的石蜡油，关门，开封，只让它看到一双露在外面的眼睛。  
57号再次被制服在地，纵使它是这实验室中最强壮最凶悍没有之一，它还是以五体投地的姿态被固定，被困住双手双腿摆出跪趴的体位，喉咙中嘶吼着，任由这个人掰开自己的两边屁股。他在看它的屁眼。  
57号奋力扭过头和身子，几乎将自己拦腰折断，只看到那双蓝眼睛满是冷漠。  
伪装在冷漠深处的火热无人可知。  
蘸了石蜡油的手指在它肛周打转，冰冷如同魔鬼。它有生之年没见过魔鬼，魔鬼就是这人的模样。  
肛门很热，埃尔文捏着它的腰知道它寒颤不停，它很快就会热到发汗了。  
手指趁它某次肛门放松的时机一举进入。粉红的，柔软又紧致的肛门含住自己的手指，一张一合地吐纳，抗拒又无能。橡胶手套的蓝色一点点深入不见，随着它的尖叫呻吟探得愈加起劲儿。  
它的身体渐渐软了，埃尔文能感到他捏住屁股更加趁手，指间的肌肉正在放松，另一只手深入直肠，又热又滑地鼓励着他，再向前，再向前，57号开始颤抖，声音变了调。  
一块柔软的肉，像个宝箱，按压就能打开奇妙的开关。  
C57号获得了首次前列腺高潮。  
似乎是另一种与众不同的电击。伴随身后一声嗤笑。  
埃尔文空着的手向下包裹住它的阴茎，小肉棒倔强地昂首，精液就在他手心里，像蓝色湖泊中摇晃的月亮。这一口粘稠腥臭的月亮被埃尔文揉在它前胸，挂在两颗硬起来的小乳头上，57号再次吟叫，肛门也随全身颤抖着收缩，仿佛吞吃着他的手指，邀请埃尔文继续。他应邀，又加入一根，同时开始一进一出抽动起来。  
它开始发热了，白皮肤肉眼可见地泛红，细细汗珠和之前的黏液一起粘在胸前。渴望涌现，它此刻无比渴望触碰，渴望摩擦，渴望屁眼里现在的三根手指一起用力。另一只胡乱摸索的手摸到它的脸上，带着它自己的气味，难闻的橡胶味，蓝色的，它突然觉得很好看。  
蓝色是快乐。  
它又射精了，还挤出一股尿液。57号此刻厌恶自己如同厌恶最肮脏龌蹉的垃圾。埃尔文的白大褂覆在它的后背。  
57号听见他在耳边沉重地叹气。  
它心头突然滚烫，落下泪来。

57号再没搞出乱子。它独自一笼，还能作什么乱。只是机械地吃喝睡觉，擦洗自己。  
时间差不多了，今天的饮水瓶里加入DSS，埃尔文依次给14间笼房换上新的水，最后换到57号年前。  
他轻轻地笑，"胃口还是这么好啊。"他给它称了体重，离开之前竟还在它头上抚摸一把。57号没有反抗，这人日复一日给它的膝盖涂抹伤药，它不能反抗。  
埃尔文再回来给它填满饲料时，正看到它把喝进去的水吐掉。饮水瓶中的水似乎只少了几口。其他笼里的实验品有的已经开始腹泻。  
一天过去，57号再没喝一口水。两天，三天……埃尔文从监控中看到57号甚至再不靠近饮水瓶，它没有尿了，也无力进食。  
"你渴吗？"他蹲下来，凝视它缺水而干裂的嘴唇，那两片不再红润的东西张开，做出个无声的口型。它渴，但它不喝。  
它看到对面笼里曾被自己殴打过的实验品腹泻，一天十几次拉出粘糊糊带血的东西，他每天两次检查它们每一只的肛门，充血的，红肿着，甚至因为拉得太多而脱出。53号死了，消瘦，失水，衰竭；54号苟延残喘，活不到明天早晨；它们一个个都腹痛难忍，营养不良，虚弱不堪，能撑住的多撑一秒，撑不住的在地上发硬。57号闻得到死亡的气味，腐烂的臭味，它曾经还是人类时，在贫民窟每天都闻的到的。  
它还闻得到饮水瓶里的水有苦味。  
埃尔文在它身边放了一把膨化饲料，戴着手套的手指抚上它凹陷的眼眶。它又听到他叹气。他走了，锁上门。57号已经没有力气逃跑，但它还能坚持着把身边的饲料一颗一颗全部吃下肚，是他给的，它得吃完。  
57只中死了31只，还没咽气的都可能是下一个。57号坚持着，直坚持到埃尔文为它拿来了灌胃管。  
它虚弱到毫无反抗，却也能在管子插入咽喉时挣扎到呕吐鲜血。  
"你非得给我找麻烦，是不是？狡猾的小东西。"  
这是它的胜利，它绝不让这毒药进入体内，死也不行。埃尔文把它抱在怀里防止呛咳，给它把嘴角胸前的药水和血一一擦去，叹着气给门落锁。  
他又叹气。  
也许它最终得让他如愿……  
57号感觉到自己的生命到了尽头。或许，能让这个男人如愿一次？  
它唇边尝到咸味，还有水。  
"生理盐水。"埃尔文说，"没有毒，普通的盐水。"他费力在它干瘪的手上寻找干瘪的静脉，费力刺入针头，生命慢慢流回它的身体。  
57号躺在地上被俯视个精光，它却只能看见一双蓝眼睛。  
这一次它可淌不出眼泪了，生的快乐也不能将它填满，它眼里心里都占满了别的东西。  
这个人，它知道他叫埃尔文。

埃尔文觉得不行，这一只57号既没进入实验也非对照，它是个完完全全的意外。独自占着一间笼房，吃掉三份的饲料，额外的盐水和伤药。他在监控前看它去喝饮水瓶中干净的水，不知它喉咙的撕裂伤好了没有。看看，自己还得时刻想着它！  
直想到眼前突然漆黑。  
断电了。  
埃尔文首先想到57号又要趁机逃跑。  
几分钟后再来电，他没来得及给监控开机就打开实验室的门走进去。  
该去哪儿抓它？它会往哪儿藏？它刚刚补回了液体应该没什么力气。它会拿到什么锐器吗？  
他越想越焦虑，怕是头发要愁掉了。  
可是57号在笼房里好端端地待着，看到他走过来眼巴巴地望着，眼里有什么东西亮晶晶的。  
这却让他心里没来由地升起一股愤怒。  
想象了那么多，没有一条情况得以实现。埃尔文决定听由自己的私心给这可恶的麻烦精施以严惩。  
完全不知晓自己下场的57号目不转睛，它看到他没来得及戴口罩的面容，没被手套包裹的十根修长手指，那双眼睛里似有蓝色焰火。  
"怎么不跑？"  
它摇摇头，没听出他莫名其妙的怒火。  
"刚才不跑，你可就再也来不及了。"埃尔文解开了白大褂的纽扣。"你看什么？"  
它不知自己在看什么，只是看，看他，看他的衣服。它没有衣服。他的衣服就要被脱下，手上却停下了动作。埃尔文解开了腰带将裤子半褪，松垮地挂在大腿上。  
57号终于想起要逃跑了。然而它不再拥有最强健的身体，仅剩虚张声势的凶狠。它被凶狠地抓住头发，嘴边有个热而硬的东西直直顶进它的口腔。"你敢用牙齿咬，我就把你的眼睛挖出来。"  
埃尔文在它耳边低声说道，赤裸的手将手术刀片抵在它颈侧，另一手抓着它的乳头拉扯。57号乖乖地吞下，好像那天它被灌胃时那样收缩着咽喉，让埃尔文口中溢出一声低叹。  
"真棒……"  
它接受这声夸奖，试图用牙齿在阴茎上偷偷磨蹭。对方猛地收力，仍是让精液射了它满嘴。  
像那天灌胃之后一样，它开始干呕，唇边挂着黏糊糊一圈白色。  
埃尔文感觉自己可以快速再硬起。  
他看着它趴在地上呕到满脸的鼻涕眼泪，决定不看那张脸。57号感到背后的压力时已经来不及回过头，这次它的屁眼被阴茎直直捅了进去。  
它尖叫，它向前逃又被抓着腰肢拖回来，它绷紧肌肉，它的屁股被狠扇一巴掌。  
夹得更紧了，真是不妙。埃尔文附身压住挣扎的小东西，两手轻轻抚摸它的乳头和阴茎。"嘘，嘘……别怕。"面颊在它瘦削的脊背上厮磨。  
他慢慢能进去，慢慢进去全部，他在它脖子上轻轻亲吻，嗅它的味道。  
干净，虚弱，耻辱的味道。和其他实验品不一样。它渐渐接受，并发出情欲的气味。  
"啊……"它叫，比之前小声多了，张口呼出的都是情潮。  
身后的撞击和背上的压迫让它深深下陷，膝盖痛得让它抽噎，它向后推他，他却不让。它开始大声哭泣。  
"怎么？"他看到它回头可怜巴巴地瞅着自己，眼眶水红，嘴角的精液没擦干净。  
埃尔文还是想看它。如愿让它仰面躺下，双腿搭在自己肩膀，挺着胯把大棒再送入它闭合不上的肛门里。  
粉红的，又紧又软又热。  
旁边笼房里有腹泻的声音，痛苦的喘气，虚弱的梦呓，他和它在这里尖叫呻吟。  
57号当然和其他实验品不一样，有哪个实验品是能被操的。  
埃尔文边想边操得更卖力。  
直到它射精，因脱力双腿堪堪搭在他身侧，却还挣扎起身搂住他的脖子。  
57号犹犹豫豫地吻了他。  
他再次射了，喷在它的直肠里面。

"56只最后活了多少？"他们问埃尔文。  
"存活19只，死亡37只。"他将肠道的照片一张张展示，"然而我将56只逐一解剖，发现每一只都符合急性期的临床和病理。我认为这次的疾病模型的建立是成功的。"  
"下一次我们可以进行药物治疗实验了。"  
埃尔文依旧面露微笑："不过听说实验品的供给出了些问题。"  
"实验品，我们会再想其他的办法。或者，等过些日子，上头抓的不那么严……"  
"那这段时间我想申请休假。"  
没人知道埃尔文多么急迫地想要回家，看看他的Levi有没有想他。不知道它的膝盖还痛不痛，以后再不让它跪着。  
一旦给它取了名字，便再也不能丢掉了。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望我没有算错数。。。囧


End file.
